


#19 - Peace

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [19]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: peace, Yaone.  No beta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: peace, Yaone. No beta.

"It's fine,' said Prince Kougaiji, calm and gentle in contrast to her shame-faced apologies. "You're an alchemist, not a warrior. We know more about our foes now, so the mission was successful."

Dokugakuji loomed behind him, a head taller. He grimaced in sympathy, caught her eye, and winked.

Yaone bowed again and they left her there, in the corridor outside her room in Houtou castle. Her thoughts were empty of guilt, worry, and doubt, but something was there in their place. It took a moment for her to identify it, for she had been without it for so long.

Peace.


End file.
